Girl Troubles With Finn the Human
by dinoRAWR2919
Summary: Ice Queen Kidnapped Finn and forced him to drink a strange elixir. What does it do? What happened to Finn? How does he turn back to normal? Why am I asking you all the questions when I have all the answers? Read to find out. OoO
1. Girl Troubles Begin

**dinoRAWR here. This is my 3****rd**** fanfic and I was hoping I could have another contest like in my story Finn's Flame. So here's the deal. If you can correctly guess which pairing is in this first chapter, you can choose the pairing for the next 5 chapters! Not much of a contest, but at least it's something. PEACE!**

Finn walked past the Ice Kingdom like he normally does on his way home from the marauders village. It seemed like any other visit. He came to the village ready for fun, and left with cuts, bruises and a big smile on his face. Finn turned to the west and watched as the sun slowly set behind the mountains. He let out a soft sigh. _What an algebraic day this has been._ He happily thought to himself. Then all of a sudden, he felt something collide with the back of his head. Then everything went black.

(Finn POV)

Slowly, I awoke to find myself in a dark room where only I was illuminated by a spotlight of some sort. I tried getting up but my hands and feet were strapped down. I tried turning my head to look around but for some reason my head was strapped tightly as well. I could tell I was on a steel table of some sort. But who the flip put me HERE? And why is it so cold?

"Hello, Finn the Human Boy" said an icy female voice.

"Who's there?" I asked as bravely as possible.

"I'm the Ice Queen." She said as she stepped out of the darkness. She tried posing to make herself more attractive but it only made me silently gag.

"Why am I here and where did you come from?" I asked, determined to know the answers.

"I came from the Land of Aaa. I heard about this Ooo in a wizard town. So I figured there might be some cute prince who'll marry me there. I was wrong. Ooo and Aaa are gender swapped versions of each other and instead of princes I found princesses. I nearly gave up on my search till I found you. But then I realized you were a hero, not a prince." She said.

"So... Why am I here?" I asked again.

"You'll be my test subject for something instead of marrying me." She said. I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

(Jake POV)

"Hey BMO, have you seen Finn? Or has he not gotten back from the marauders village yet?" I asked the little computer. "No. I think he might still be there" BMO responded. "Ok. BMO I'm gonna go check and see if he's there so I can go pick him up and take him home." I told BMO. "Ok. See you later." He responded. I then headed out the door in search of Finn.

(Finn POV)

Ice Queen told me to wait here (like I have a choice anyways) while she went to get the thing I'll be testing. I tried to escape and nearly did but Ice Queen added some restraints so I couldn't move at all.

"I'm baaack!" She sang as she waltzed in through the door holding a magenta colored vial.

"What is THAT?" I asked as it puffed a pink heart shaped cloud through the cork. Then a green dinosaur?

"You'll see." She said as she attached it to a machine that was now placed above my head.

She went behind a glass ice wall and pressed some buttons. The machine above my head started moving. It placed the bottle above my face but in an upright position. I tried breaking the restrains but I just couldn't. Ice Queen laughed at my struggles. The machine then moved an arm revealing a cork screw. It unscrewed the bottle in 3 seconds flat. Then two claws came down and went inside my mouth and held it open. I started to panic. She was gonna MAKE me drink that girly looking potion! I tried turning my head again as the machine brought the vial close to my mouth but I still couldn't move.

"You can'd mage me ding dah!"(AN; Translation: You can't make me drink that!) I said with the claws still holding my mouth open.

"Oh yes I can." She said. Then the machine started to pour the liquid into my mouth. It tasted like strawberries... I couldn't help but swallow a little. Then I choked and accidentally swallowed the rest. The machine moved away and my restraints came off and I immediately rolled onto the floor coughing. Then I blacked out again. Jeez again? Really?

(Jake POV)

I got really worried when the marauders said he left half an hour before sunset. The moon has been out for an hour now. I walked back and as I was walking past the Ice Kingdom, I found Finn's scent! I followed it. It was accompanied by a mysterious scent I had never smelled before. Was Finn seeing someone? Naaaah. I still followed the scent into an Ice cave though.

(Finn POV)

I woke up in a cage feeling dazed. I looked around the dimly lit room. I saw no one. Then I heard footsteps. I tried to look through the bars but I could only see their shadow. Then out of the darkness, came Jake.

"Huh? Who are you?" He asked as he noticed me smiling. He had a confused look on his face. I frowned.

"Don't you remember me?" I asked hoping Jake was messing around. I was a little shocked that my voice came out a little girly.

"No, I think I would remember someone like you. You look like my buddy Finn but in girl form." He said.

"Wait, what?" I said. What did he mean by, 'in girl form'?

"Yeah he has blond hair and blue eyes a lot like yours." Jake said.

"Jake, buddy, it's me Finn!" I said.

"What?" Jake said.

"What do you mean by 'in girl form' Jake?" I asked cautiously. Jake gave me a candle and a match and told me to look at my reflection through the ice. I lit the candle and looked at myself. When I saw, I screamed a little. I was a GIRL!

(Marceline POV)

I was chillaxing at home eating a strawberry like I always do. Not much really. Then Jake knocked on my door.

"Sup Jake. You can shrink down in size now you know. Where's weenie?" I said.

"Uh... this is going to be hard to explain." Jake said as he shrunk down in size, revealing a blonde haired girl with blue eyes trying to hide behind Jake still. She wore Finn's clothes so they were baggy on her but you could tell she still had curvature. She wore Finn's bear hat too. But her hair still cascaded down her back.

"Who's the chick?" I asked, not expecting the answer.

"Uh... this is Finn." Jake said. I looked at the girl in shock.

"You mean, Finn the Human BOY? What happened to the 'boy' part?" I asked in surprise.

"There's a lot of explaining to do." Finn said in his (her) new girl voice.

ONE EXPLINATION LATER

"...And then Jake here helped me slip out right under her nose." He (she) finished.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Yeah" Was all Finn could respond. Then we sat in awkward silence. Then Finn interrupted it.

"HOW AM I GONNA GET OUT OF THIS GIRL BODY? IT'S REALLY WEIRD FOR ME!" He (She) yelled startling me and Jake.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"I mean, you taught me not to touch girl parts and I promised I wouldn't and I have been extremely faithful to my word, but now I HAVE girl parts! It's just plain WEIRD!" He explained.

"Hm... that sucks for you." I said as I giggled. Finn glared at me. "What? It's not like there's much I can do, weenie." I said truthfully. Finn crossed his (her) arms and leaned against the wall with a scowl on his (her) face.

"Well what did the elixir look like?" I asked.

"Uh... It was pink and puffed out clouds in different shapes. First a girl shape then a boy shape and so on and so on." Finn answered.

"Oh so she used the Sexum Verto Ius." Jake giggled a little at the name of the elixir. Pft. Immature. "The cure is a little weird. You have to kiss someone of the opposite gender that you currently are. So Finn... You gots to kiss a guy." I finished. I looked at him (her). His (her) mouth was agape and he (she)  
stared at me. Jake sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"I WHAT?"


	2. Make Over Time!

**/(O .o)\ Finn has to kiss a GUY? Who will he kiss? When will it happen? WHAT will happen? Why am I asking questions again? Anyway, Finn is NOT Fionna. He is girl version him in OOO not AAA. Ok?**

(Finn POV)

"I WHAT?" I yelled. I looked at Jake.

"Hey man. Don't look at ME for a kiss." Jake said playfully.

"Hey I- wait what? I didn't want to kiss YOU I was trying to see your reaction!" I said while blushing a little.

"Heh. Finn, let's fix you up a bit so you can get SMOOCHED." Marceline said. I blushed even more.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE SMOOCH ALREADY! WE ALL KNOW VERY WELL ALREADY THAT I HAVE TO KISS A GUY!" I yelled, blushing even worse than before.

"... Whateves. I'm gonna take... um... Finn what do you want your girl name to be?" Marceline asked, looking at me.

"Um... I can't think of one." I said.

"Eh. We'll think of it later. But for now, iiiiiiiiit's... MAKEOVER TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!" Marceline said excitedly.

"Oh dear Glob." I said.

"Oh! Should I invite _Bonnibel _over?" She said playfully.

"N-NO! She'll dress me in something PINK! Don't call her PLEASE!" I begged. But as I was begging she walked over to the phone and explained the situation to PB.

TIME SKIP!

"Ok, Finn. Let's get started!" PB said as she walked through the door. She put a bag full of clothes down on the couch and put down a backpack full of makeup. I started backing towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Jake said. He stretched his hand over to me and grabbed me by my waist just as I was gonna turn the door knob. He sat me down on the couch.

"Hmph. Just don't use the makeup." I said, defeated. Marceline locked the door and hid the key somewhere upstairs just to be safe.

"Too bad. Cause we are." PB said. She smiled. Oh Glob. Save me.

"Alright, let's start with your hair." Marceline said as she sat (or floated) next to me on the couch. She got out a hairbrush and started brushing.

"OW! Marceline that HURTS!" I said as she brushed the many knots out of my hair.

"Yeah. Me and Bonnibel go through this every day. Right Bonnie?" Marceline said.

"Yup." She nodded in agreement.

"*Sigh* J-Just hurry up and get this OVER with!" I yelled impatiently.

**Sorry this chapter is sooooooooooooooo uber short. I want Finn's look to be a surprise. Review what you think Finn's name should be! (And make it girly!)**

**Finn: Hey!**

**Jake, Marceline, Bubblegum: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaadventurre Tiiiiiiiiiiiiime!**


	3. Finn and Fionna

**Hey I'm FINALLY updating! So there is going to be a time skip. Just letting you know. Oh and sorry but I'm gonna end the story right here. Based on the events that happened, I have to end now or it won't make sense. So I guess it's a one-shot now. Ok now... CONTINUE!**

(Finn POV)

"Finn! Have you put that outfit on yet?" Marceline yelled up to me. Ugh.

"Yeah. I-I'll be down in a sec!" I yelled down. I sighed. _Ugh, this is EMBARRASING! _I thought to myself. I stepped out of the bathroom cautiously. When no one was there I walked down the hall to where the ladder to downstairs was. I climbed down and stood there. I spread my arms apart in a,_ what do you think?_ fashion. Marceline and PB stared at me with thinking faces on. I dropped my arms down.

"Look guys, If you don't like i-" But I was interrupted.

"It's PERFECT!" The pair of girls yelled loudly. Jake sat up on the couch. He had been sleeping.

"Huh? Wha?" He said groggily.

"UGH! FINALLY! This is like, the 10TH outfit you guys made me put on!" I said in frustration. The most frustrating part was what the outfit looked like. It looked EXACTLY like my old clothes except the sleeves were elbow length and instead of shorts I wore a skirt. I had on stockings and Mary Jane shoes. They let me keep my hat too and I had my hair sticking out of my hat in a ponytail and bangs sticking out of the front had my same green backpack too.

"Actually, it's the 14th. Funny cause you're 14 years old." Marceline said.

"You look great Finn! Or should I say... um... Fi... Fi, Fi... FIONNA!" PB said.

"Fionna... that's a good name for you Finn!" Jake said.

"It sounds to girly." I said bluntly.

"Finn, you ARE a girl now. ANY name we give you will sound girly." PB said.

"Fine" I said while crossing my arms and making a pouty face. So we walked out of Marceline's house and out of her cave and into the grasslands. We were walking toward the Candy Kingdom.

TIME SKIP!

We were entering the candy forest to Head towards the Candy Kingdom when we heard rustling and distant voices.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked as I stopped walking. Everyone else stopped too, to listen.

"Ugh! This SUCKS!" Said a distant voice.

"I'm gonna go check it out." I said as I brought out my sword. I walked into the dense forest of candy towards the sound of the voice.

"Hey wait. Did you guys hear that?" Said the voice. I stopped. Did they hear me?

"Uh oh." I whispered to myself. I hid behind a tree and a bush to try and see who was gonna come.

"I'll go check it out" Said the voice. It sounded strangely familiar... I heard rustling coming towards me. I walked back towards my group. I was just out of earshot of both my friends and the mysterious voice's friends. I stopped and hid behind a tree. The rustling came closer and closer. When the person was right behind the tree I was hiding behind, I accidentally dropped my sword. I heard more movement from the person as they turned around to check it out. I heard their footsteps come closer and closer till they came in front of me. The person was... me! In a bunny hat!

"What the STUFF?" I yelled!

"You're ME!" We yelled at the same time. "Wait, what? I said you're me. Stop talking while I talk!"

"So wait, you're in my body and I'm in yours? Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Fionna, Greatest hero in Aaa! But in this body I'm Finn." Fionna said that last part with a little annoyance.

"I'm Finn, greatest hero in Ooo! But in this body I'm Fionna. How did we just happen to come up with each other's names?" I said.

"I dun know." She (he) said while shrugging her (his) shoulders.

"Ok, how about till we find a cure for... whatever this is, we go back to each other's friends to make them think we're back to normal." Fionna suggested.

"Ok. But we're going to need to switch hats..." I said with a frown.

"O-Ok. But be CAREFUL with it ok?" She (he) said.

"Ditto." I said, handing her my hat. She gave me hers.

"Ok so my friends are Marshal Lee the Vampire King, Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom and Cake the Cat." She said.

"Wait, that can't be right... Marceline is the Vampire QUEEN and she told me she killed the vampire king... Princess Bubblegum is ruler of the Candy kingdom and Jake the dog is... well Jake the dog." I said questioningly. "Where exactly did you say you were from?"

"I'm from, well we're in Aaa." She said.

"Nooo... We're in Ooo." I said. "What's going on?" We heard rustling come from behind us. Then Marceline, PB, Jake and what I assumed to be Marshal Lee, Prince Gumball and Cake came out of the forest.

"There you are a- Who's that?" Said (who I assumed to be) Marshal Lee to me.

"O-Oh t-that's Fio- I mean... Finn" I said. I looked over to a suspicious looking PB.

"So Finn, how exactly did you change back to normal?" PB said to Fionna. "Did you two kiss?"

"N-No! We, uh..." She trailed off. _CAN we do that? _I thought to myself. Marceline flew over to me.

"Nope. This is Finn." She said while pulling off my hat to reveal my ponytail. I blushed at being seen without my hat. Even if it wasn't exactly mine...

"Uh..." I said. I looked around nervously. So did Fionna. "H-How did you know?" I said, putting on a sly smile for Marceline and crossing my arms.

"I think I can recognize this weenie anywhere." She said while ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I said, waving her off.

"So why DON'T you two kiss?" PB said nonchalantly.

"Uh..." Fionna said.

"Well, it'd be kinda like kissing our selves first of all." I said.

"Yeah, and that's weird." Fionna said. Marshal Lee and Marceline looked at each other and nodded. Marshal flew to Fionna and Marceline to me. They grabbed our shoulders.

"W-What are you guys DOING?" I asked as they started pushing us towards each other.

"What the stuff Marshal? Let me go!" Fionna yelled at him.

"Ok. We'll let you go." Marceline said. She pushed me forward and backed away. Marshal did the same which bumped me and Fionna together.

"Uh..." I said. Then I noticed everyone left. I backed up a little. Then I felt something grab my head.

"What the-" We said at the same time. But we were interrupted by our heads being pushed forcefully together. Our lips meet. Pretty harshly too. But neither of us pulled back. We closed our eyes and enjoyed the moment actually. When I opened my eyes, I was looking back at a girl with my hat over her long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and Mary Jane shoes and stockings. I smiled at her as she smiled back. Then we hugged.

"Aw how cute!" Said Jake and Cake at the same time, making us jump. I stepped back a step and blushed. Fionna did the same.

"M-Marceline, give Fionna her hat back so she can give me mine." I said nervously. Fionna gave me my hat and Marceline gave Fionna hers.

TIME SKIP!

We said our goodbyes, and got back together with our friends. Fionna and her friends knew where the portal was and could visit any time. But it was sad watching her go. They started to leave and Fionna stopped and turned around. She smiled a sad smile and waved. I did the same. Then she turned around and left. And she was gone.

**Sorry for ending it so quickly. Well it's 3 chapters now! I have like 4 other stories you can read! 'Shadows', 'Finn's Flame', 'Dino's RAWR with Finn and Co.' and one I'm making with Master Creator-MaxTheWarrior called 'Blogarithmic' **


End file.
